Games
by karynadissa
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy is bored so they play some games. ONE SHOT. BBRae


Raven just rolling her eyes, half regreting her choices to follow Beast Boy's game. He's insisting that he can read Raven's mind and feeling her emotion. And now she's sitting toward Beast Boy in the bar kitchen, waiting him patiently to say something. He had been quiet for a minutes, which is unusual for Raven. And now she's half curious, thinking what might Beast Boy's words are.

"Do you feel regret?" said Beast Boy for a peaceful 2 minutes. Squeezing his own arm and biting his lips.

"Yes. You're correct. Yeay" said Raven with giving the last word a little sarcasm. Okay, maybe too much.

"Aww c'mon Raven, I'm not like you, I can't read people's mind" said Beast Boy dissapointed. He's holding up his chin with his left hand, sighing dramaticly.

"It's a private thing, Beast Boy. I don't like entering people's mind, it's not polite. I must have a permission to entering people's mind" explained Raven, with her usual tone.

Beast Boy smirk and nodding his head playfully. "Can you read my mind, Rae?".

"First of all, sure. Second, my name is Raven" said Raven.

The next second, Raven is focusing her chakra and change it into an energy of telepathy. She's replying her mantra and then she can read Beast Boy's mind. Actually she lost because she can see his memory, not his mind It's full of fun memory, and a lot of worthless jokes for her. She can see his childhood, the happy time when his parents were introducing him a farious kind of animal. A curve grow on Raven's face, until all the happy memory vanished into the day when he got the disease

She can feel sadness, confussion and anger in that memory. He was put in his bedroom, his parents were telling him that's everything is going to be alright. He believed them, but they lied. And then the memory vanish and change into another one, when he's adopted. She can feel that he felt that he wasn't fitting in. It's all because of his green skin, and the rudeness from his adopted father.

Raven doesn't realized that tears are drowning on her face. Beast Boy who curious and worried hold her hands, snapping her back into reality.

"I-I went to the wrong p-part Beast Boy" said Raven, she can feel her whole body is shaking.

"Whoa, whoa relax, what did you saw back then?" asked Beast boy, he didn't understand what's happening to Raven.

"Your past" whispered Raven slowly, but Beast Boy's sensitive ear can catch it.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not yours or something" said Beast Boy due the lack of his words.

Raven finally brace herself and control her emotions. Beast Boy right, it's not her, but it's his. But Raven still can feel the pain through her chest, spreading around her body and give her a goosebumps.

She try to read his mind once again and she did it. He's thinking about Raven, why is she acting strange like that. Raven smile a little and tell him that everything is alright with a telepathy. Beast Boy is happy, he's thinking how awesome Raven is. Raven just giggle while reading Beast Boy's jokes on his head. It's funny, she never communicate with a person in this way.

'Raven you're smiling!' thought Beast Boy

'Me? No way"

'Yes you are, Rae'

'My name is Raven'

'You're such a cutie when you're mad'

Raven blush and Beast Boy gasping, just realized that Raven is reading his mind.

'Stupid me, she still reading my mind. Now she's thinking that I'm weird'

'I'm still here and I don't think you're weird'

'Aw man, now get out of my head!'

'See I told you it's private. But for you it's fun'

Raven pretend to leave Beast Boy all alone, she still thinking about his thought about she's being cute. Suddenly her lips kissing his cheeks without a warning. Raven head still processing what had she done.

'Did she just kiss me? She kiss me! On cheek, but whatever, she still kiss me!' thought Beast Boy, but his body still awestruck, processing what just happen.

Raven blushed and smile. She's actually doesn't want to admit that Beast Boy is her crush. She just pulling her hoodies and fly to her rooms, going back to the old Raven who acting that she hate Beast Boy, but deep in her heart she's conceal her crush over him. She's stupid like an idiot until he reach the lift.

"Raven, wait!" shouted Beast Boy, half running to her.

"What?" she said with a fake annoyed tone.

He stop and twisting his ankle, holding his hand tightly. "I'm sorry it such a rude not to reply that"

"What do you mean by 'that' Beast Boy?" asked Raven, raising her eyebrows.

He pecked her lips and turning into a cat, not daring to see Raven's face. Raven still froze, doesn't move. All of sudden the world is getting slower. She's finally smiling and try to pat Beast Boy Cat transform. Beast Boy already holding his back with his paw, scared. He thought that Raven gonna thow him from the nearest window. But instead a grip of Raven's virtual dark magic big hand, he can fell her soft and cold hand patting him.

"You're cute" said Raven before she went into the lift. He smile and daydreaming about Raven. Cyborg suddenly came out of nowhere and snap him back into the reality, asking him a question while passing the controller

"Hey dude, wanna play some video game?"

"Jeez Cy, you ruined my daydream. But that's okay, let's go play some video game!" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg only smirk because he already watch everything since the start of their game. And he knew the peck sure did made Beast Boy dreaming.


End file.
